


Luke Skywalker's Unfortunate Encounters with Alien Life

by ohmyguts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Birth, Blood, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Mild Gore, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Tentacles, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Luke Skywalker didn't know what he was signing up for when he agreed to follow Old Ben Kenobi into space. He certainly wasn't expecting this many encounters with giant aliens and monsters. Especially not these type of encounters!(if you want to see Luke skywalker get fucked and knocked up by different monsters in a plot accurate setting, you've come to the right place!)





	1. What comes from the Trash Compactor Should Stay in the Trash Compactor

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever watched Star Wars and thought, 'boy! that Luke Skywalker sure has some pitiful luck when it comes to monsters!' and then followed that thought up with 'I hope someone's written porn about it'? If so then we have something in common. Anyway, all I really wanted to do was turn each of the monster attack scenes from the original trilogy into a nasty fic. So there'll be 3 parts to this series, one for each movie. Enjoy!

Star Wars: A New Hope  
Part 1

“Get in there!”  
Han yelled over the sound of blasters as Luke hurried across the short hallway, diving head first into the shoot leading into the trash compactor. The sounds of blasters were silenced as Luke fell into the massive piles of debris and ship waste. 

He clambered down from the pile to stand in the almost knee deep water, although it could hardly be classified as water. The colour was gray and murky. Nothing could be seen through the chunks of rubbish that floated through the filthy liquid. Leia and Chewie were already standing by the door, Chewie warbling as he clawed at the door trying to escape. 

“It won’t open!” Leia said as she climbed over mounds of garbage near the door.

“Alright, stand back,” Luke said, cocking his blaster up to aim it at the door. 

“Are you su-”

Leia was cut off by the sound of the blaster firing at the door and then violently ricocheting off the walls until it fizzled out into the trash. 

“Nevermind then…” Luke said as he straightened from his huddled over position, safe now from uncontrolled blaster shots.

The quiet was once again interrupted by the loud entrance of Han Solo who came thundering down the shoot with a yell.

“The garbage shoot was a really wonderful idea!” Han said sarcastically as he hurried down to join Luke standing in the dirty water. 

“What an incredible smell you’ve discovered!”

Leia turned to scowl at Han for his unhelpful remarks before turning to the walls to look for an alternative way out. At least she had an idea that didn’t involve being hunted down by stormtroopers. Han shuffled through the garbage towards the door, mumbling.

“Let’s get out of here,” he gestured to Chewie with his blaster, “Get away from there.”

Luke could see Han positioning his blaster towards the door just as he had moments ago, and knowing that the move was pointless he reached to stop him.

“No, wait!”

But he was too late, the beam bounced from the door and noisily clattered through the small room causing everyone to dive down to avoid its fire. When the blast faded, Luke and Leia both stood quickly to criticize Han’s actions with anger.

“Will you forget it! I already tried that and it’s sealed!”

“Put that thing away or you’re gonna get us all killed!”

Han turned to Leia with a face of anger and distrust, “Oh, absolutely your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you lead us down here!” 

He turns and starts roughly pushing pieces of debris around, “You know it’s not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us!”

“Could be worse” Leia huffed.

Just as the words left her mouth a horrendous rumbling surrounded them. The trio all turned frantically to seek out the source of the noise but they could see nothing but piles of rusty metal and pieces of junk. 

“It’s worse” Han confirmed.

“There’s something alive in here…” Luke said, cautiously looking around the room.

“That’s your imagination,” Han said.

Something firm slithered past Luke’s leg, gently rubbing against him before disappearing into the dark water again.

“Something just moved past my leg!” Luke squeaked as he stepped back looking into the murky water trying to catch a glimpse of what he felt slither past him.

“Look! Did you see that!” he shouted pointing to dark ripples moving rhythmically through the water.

“What?!” Han yelled.

Everyone stilled nervously, only stepping back and forth slightly to look around them. Nothing could be seen apart from the occasional movement of rubbish through the water. Water dripped softly against metal as the trio continued to search. 

A long dark tendril slithered towards one of the many limbs standing in the shallow murk. Before Luke could even register the feeling of being grabbed by the wet appendage he was already being pulled down into the water, deeper than was even possible in what seemed to be such a small room. 

Just as he was dragged down he could hear the shouts of his friends calling his name, but he could do nothing but hold his breath as he felt more of the tentacles slither over his body. The one holding his leg never let go, but was soon joined by several others, one quickly winding around his throat blocking off his already straining Airways. The thickest one wrapped firmly around his middle, holding on securely. 

His free hand grabbed onto the tentacle that was tightly wound around his neck, trying to pry it off. He was so panicked and afraid of drowning with this horrible monster that he hardly noticed the tentacle snaking up the inside of his leg. Somehow it had wiggled its way through a tear in the bodysuit under his armor. The slimy appendage was nestled in the gap between his hip and his thigh now, working its way back underneath the bulky armor. 

When Luke felt the cold tip of it brush against his tight opening he almost lost what little air he had remaining in shock. He squirmed and pulled harder against his tight restraints as it pushed forward inside him. The end was tapered and slipped in easily, but as the tentacle pushed through it gained width and began to stretch Luke wider than he thought was possible. 

His limbs flailed sluggishly through the water, yet he somehow he managed to pull enough to thrust his head through to the surface. Immediately hands were upon him pulling him out of the depths while shrieking his name.

“Shoot it!” Luke managed to yell despite his still constricted airways. He couldn’t get his footing as the tentacles were still tangled with his limbs, trying to pull him back into the depths where they had control. 

Han’s hand left him to take hold of his blaster as he started shooting into the water, trying desperately to hit something vital. Unfortunately, with his hand no longer holding Luke above the surface the tentacles returned in full force, quickly dragging Luke back into the water. He didn’t hear them scream this time as he was dragged deep down into the dark again.

The tentacles had barely moved despite the rough handling, still holding him down securely, and also positioned deep inside him. The tentacle inside him was still pushing forward, occasionally stopping to pull back slightly before pushing in even harder. It was so deep inside him he could feel it pushing up behind his belly button, distending the shape of his smooth stomach. 

Luke’s eyes were firmly shut in the deep water and he writhed with every move the tentacle inside him made, the others holding very still to prevent Luke from escaping their iron tight grip. He could feel the wide base of the tentacle stretching him painfully open. Then finally, the appendage stopped its assault on Luke’s insides. He almost had the hope to believe it was finished before he felt something hard and round push up against his entrance. It was enough to make him tug against his restraints furiously, trying to lift himself off the tentacle that was so deeply wound inside him. The hard object pushed mercilessly against his hole, being both wider and not as flexible as the tentacle itself. 

Luke was shaking his head violently, trying in the only way possible to communicate with the beast that this was physically impossible. There wasn’t a single way he could fit something so big and hard inside him. Then without pause, what Luke supposed was an egg pushed inside him, settling heavily inside his guts. The egg was heavy, and roughly the size of a baseball. The first was quickly followed by another, which was not much easier going in. The egg still pushed roughly against his abused hole, and Luke could feel he would pass out soon if he didn’t get air. 

The monster seemed to have no concerns for Luke well-being, however, and continued forcing the eggs inside him. Two more settled in behind the first two and Luke felt disgustingly heavy. He knew there was a weight in his guts he wouldn’t be able to ignore if he ever got away from this monster. He could feel the tentacles start to loosen and slip away from his limp form, but not before pushing one last egg inside him. When the egg was settled against the others safely the tentacle started to pull out of him. He felt as though his organs would be pulled out with it as it roughly pulled out of him. 

Finally, the long appendage was out of him and the last tentacle holding him firmly pushed him towards the surface before letting go and slithering back into the depths. 

On the surface, everything had been quiet for too long. After Luke had been dragged down for the second time there had been no sign of him or the monster. The water appeared calm, and there wasn’t a sound to be heard. It felt like hours before there was a sudden splash of murky water, and Luke’s body thrust back to the surface in a noisy episode of spluttering and coughing. 

“Hold him!” Leia yelled, determined not to see Luke pulled under for a third time. 

Han grabbed Luke’s arm firmly, not letting him go until he was sure he couldn’t see the monster anymore. Luke reached for his hand, clinging to it and using it to help pull himself up on two shaky feet. Even standing Luke still wobbled dangerously while he coughed up the remaining water he swallowed, trying to take deep breaths in between. Han still held him tightly even with the threat gone, afraid of not just losing him to the depths but also concerned about his ability to stay standing right now.

“What happened?!” Leia yelled again, fear evident on her face.

“I don’t know…” He spluttered weakly, “it let go of me and disappeared!” 

Luke felt this explanation would be satisfactory for the moment, he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to two people he’d only really just met that a trash eating tentacle monster had just laid some eggs inside him. All while he was still catching his breath, a new type of creaking overcame the room.

“I got a bad feeling about this…” Han said, and just like clockwork, the room started whirring as walls moved in. 

“The walls are moving!” Luke shouted.

“Don’t just stand there try and brace it with something!” Leia said, reaching for a long piece of metal that was probably once a part of the ship. 

The three started scrambling to push something against the closing walls while Chewie pressed himself against on side warbling back at the others. Luke moved through the trash despite the pain between his legs, and the heavy weight in his stomach. Now that he was out of the water the armor of his stormtrooper uniform pressed tightly against the eggs inside him, making him nauseous. 

The pole Leia and Han had positioned between the walls was only holding so much and was quickly bending with the pressure of the walls closing in. There was nothing in the piles of garbage that could hold these walls back. Suddenly Luke remembered the comm link he had with him.

“Wait a-” he pulled the comm link from his belt, “3-PO, come in 3-PO!” There was nothing but silence on the other end. “3-PO! Where could he be?!” 

The walls continued to close in at an alarming rate. The pole was curved under the pressure of the trash compactor walls. With no answer from the droids, Luke continued frantically calling into the comm link hoping that wherever the droids were they would hear him. Han and Leia were climbing above the piles of garbage that were closing in, trying to stop from being crushed under the large mounds of ship debris. Finally, a reply came through

“Are you there, Sir?” C3-PO asked politely through the comm link.

“3-PO?!” Luke asked quickly.

“We’ve had some problems-” C3-PO started.

“Will you shut up and listen to me?!” Luke screeched, “shut down all the garbage compactors on the detention level, will ya?!”

The group was almost crushed between the garbage, and Luke could feel the pieces pushing into his already sore body, making his nausea almost unbearable. 

“Do you copy?! Shut down all the garbage compactors on the detention level!!” he continued to shout into the comm link until the pressure made it too difficult to yell.

Finally, with a clunk, the machine stopped along with the walls. The pressure eased slightly as the walls shifted back after being stopped suddenly. The team shouted in joy at the realization that they weren’t going to be crushed to death today. Han and Leia held each other as Luke continued to yell into the comm link. 

“We’re alright! You did great!” He yelled to C3-PO, who was frightfully concerned over not acting fast enough. Luke told him to open the door for the hell box they’d been trapped in for so long and they all clambered out over the top of the rubbish. 

After the team climbed out of the garbage shoot and into the clear hallway Han and Luke started stripping themselves of the stormtrooper armor, no longer needing their disguises now that they had rescued Leia. Luke hurried to get the armor off his chest to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure on his full stomach. It was unnoticeable when he wore the armor, but now that he was back in his old clothes he could see how much his stomach pushed out. 

His once flat stomach now sat out tight and round under his shirt, it looked as though he were a few months pregnant. Which in a way he guessed he was pregnant. He quickly pulled his loose overshirt on and tied it loosely in the front hoping it would help hide his round belly. He picked up the belt from the stormtrooper uniform and pulled that around his hips. 

Han walked over to Luke and handed him his blaster expressing how they need to keep moving if they want to get out of this place.

“Well let’s get out of here,” Luke said, taking the blaster in one hand and using his other to rustle the dirty water from his slicked back hair. 

An echoing noise sounded from the open door to the garbage room that sent Chewie running in fear. Han grumbled as he watched the furry giant scurry back behind were Leia and Luke stood. He casually lifted his blaster and shot into the open door, not even looking back to see if he hit anything.

“No, wait! They’ll hear!” Leia yelled, but Han ignored her as he continued over to the Wookie. She rolled her eyes in displeasure with the terrible planning of one of her supposed rescuers. 

“C’mere ya big coward,” Han said wagging his figure at Chewie, “Chewie, come here.”

“Listen, I don’t know who you are or where you came from,” Leia said angrily, “but from now on you do as I say, okay?” 

Luke stood staring at the two, rolling his eyes as another argument boiled between them. 

“Look, your worshipfulness, I only take orders from one person,” Han said leaning into Leia’s face, “me.” 

Leia continued off down the hall grumbling back at him, “it’s a wonder you’re still alive.”

Han and Luke followed behind Leia and what she deemed as a ‘giant walking carpet’ down the hallway heading back to the hangar they left the ship and the droids in. Luke stumbled slightly behind the others, taking careful steps as they hurried through the stormtrooper infested halls. His thighs ached and his hips creaked with previous trauma still fresh in his mind and on his body. He hoped the others would chalk up his slow movements to just some minor injuries caused by being choked out by a monster, rather than picking up on the new way he limped and how his free hand kept gingerly floating around his hips and stomach.

They made it back to the hangar quickly and hurried towards the door. Luke called C3-PO on the comm link to check their positions before continuing on down the hallway. As soon as they rounded the corner a swarm of stormtroopers was waiting for them, but Han’s reflexes were quick. He shot down one of them before charging after the rest, Chewie following right behind. 

“Get back to the ship!” Han shouted behind him as he rounded a corner.

“Certainly has courage” Leia commented watching Han run after the stormtroopers.

“What good will that do us if he gets himself killed” Luke sighed as he turned to the opposite end of the hallway. “C’mon,” he said, grabbing Leia’s hand. 

The two started running off down the hall, Luke’s breathing coming in deep breaths as he carried the uncomfortable weight in his middle. They kept running through corridors until they stopped at a gap in the path. 

“I think we took a wrong turn...” Luke said looking down into the chasm below. 

Blaster shots fired off into the doorway around them, and the two turned to see two stormtroopers rushing up behind them. Leia quickly hit the control panel on the wall closing the door, but was unable to lock it. Luke shot the control panel to buy them some time.

“Quick we have to find the control panel for the bridge!” Leia said holding onto Luke’s arm.

“I think I just blasted it…” Luke sighed.  
He looked around the room trying to think of a new escape plan. It was hard to concentrate as he could feel his stomach tighten now, he had to hold back the urge to curl in on himself as the ache turned into a sharp pain. Suddenly a blast fired into the wall behind them, and they turned to see more stormtroopers standing above them on a higher level. Luke quickly started returning the fire, blast shots going back and forth until one of the stormtroopers fell into the chasm. The other stormtroopers stepped back momentarily allowing Luke to hand Leia the blaster while he grabbed for his belt.

Leia continued to fire back at the remaining stormtroopers while Luke prepared a grappling hook from his belt. The door behind them started to creak open he continued with the wire hook. When he finished pulling out the length of wire he quickly tossed it towards the ceiling, latching onto a piece of pipe. He quickly grabbed hold of Leia who stopped firing to wrap her arms around his neck before swinging out across the chasm. 

When they landed Luke feel to his knees, coughing and folding in over his stomach. Leia had turned to fire back a few more shots before turning back to Luke. She gave him a concerned look as he quickly stumbled to his feet, taking her hand again. 

“C’mon!” he said, not looking behind as he ran down the hall.

Luke started to visibly wince with each step he took now, sweat beading on his forehead and taking short ragged breaths. He could no longer feel the eggs jostling against each other, it felt as though they had grown bigger now, taking up what little space there was left. The pain he felt earlier continued on in short bursts and he could feel the muscles contract in his stomach. 

Leia stared at him quietly, forehead creased in worry as she held onto his hand firmly. She didn’t know what was happening to Luke but she could see from the look on his face that he was in considerable amounts of pain. She hoped he hadn’t been hit by one of the blasters and was trying to keep a brave face for her. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as they ran up to Han and Chewie who were huddled by the door.

“What kept you,” Han said over his shoulder as he kept a close eye on the many stormtroopers marching through the hangar. 

“Ran into some old friends” Leia replied.

“The ship alright?” Luke asked.

“Should be alright, as long as the old man got the tractor beam out of commission” Han said. 

Suddenly the group of stormtroopers started running off, leaving the ship unguarded. 

“Now’s our chance” Han whispered, “go!”  
The group all ran towards the ship, the droids had also come out of their hiding spot and were hurrying to join them. Then Luke noticed where all the stormtroopers had gone to. He could see Ben on the other side of the hanger, fighting Darth Vadar. 

“Ben?” Luke said, stepping away from the ship and towards the fight.

Luke was confused, he moved as if he was going to run over there and help fight Darth Vadar even though he knew he was in no state for that. Then he saw the red light saber swing high into the air before cutting through the air and into Ben.

“No!!!!” Luke screamed as he watched Ben’s cape fall crumpled on the ground. 

The stormtroopers all turned to fire at them, and Han quickly returned it. Luke started firing too, taking steps towards the ship while shooting back at the assailants. He quickly turned to blast the control panel, closing off the hangar door before Darth Vadar could step through. He was almost at the ramp of the Millennium Falcon before another, stronger pain wracked through his body. He yelled out as his knees buckled and he hit the ground. 

“Luke!” Leia yelled as she hurried down the ramp, grabbing hold of one of his arms. She started to pull him onto the ramp, and soon Han was there on the other side of Luke, pulling him into the ship. Han quickly left the two on the floor of the ship as he hurried to join Chewie in piloting them out of there. Luke’s head was resting in Leia’s lap as she kneeled on the floor beside him, his breathing was fast and erratic and his eyes were shut tight in a scowl, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Leia ran her fingers through his hair and shushed him as the ship rocked and lifted off the ground. 

The ship quickly flew out of the Imperial ship and out into deep space. It wasn’t long before they were far away from any danger, but Luke was still writhing in pain. When he was sure they were out of danger, Han returned to the back of the ship to find Leia and Luke in almost the same position he’d left them in. Luke was curled up on his side, Han could see his shoulders shaking from across the room. Every few seconds there was a sharp intake of breath or a low moan from the quivering body of his friend. 

“Let’s get him on the couch,” Han said crouching next to Leia who was startled at Han’s quiet approach. She nodded and helped lift Luke off the ground and move him over to the long couch in the corner. 

“Any idea what’s wrong with him?” Han asked.

Leia shook her head, “No, I haven’t asked him yet.”

Luke’s eyes opened slightly to look at the two concerned faces of his friends. His brows were still knitted together in pain, but he took a deep, quivering breath as he moved to take off the stormtrooper belt and to untie his overshirt. He watched the concerned faces of his friends go from confusion to shock in seconds when his shirt fell away and revealed the round mass that had become his stomach. It was bigger than before, which he wasn’t surprised about considering how he felt the eggs growing inside him with every step he took in the godawful ship. Leia’s hand gripped his tightly, squeezing it in a way he supposed was meant to be reassuring. 

“How in the hell…” Han gawked. 

“In the- the trash compactor,” Luke wheezed, “stupid monster got me- real good…”

He winced and tried to reposition himself more comfortably on the couch. 

“If...if we get him to the Rebel Alliance they might be able to help,” Leia said quietly “they have a medical bay set up there.” She squeezed Luke’s hand again. 

“Alright, we’ll get there as fast as we can” Han said, turning back to the cockpit to help move the ship faster.

Luke breathed deeply, trying to take slower breaths now that he was sitting more comfortably. Leia shuffled onto the couch to sit next to him, still tightly holding onto his hand. He felt like she was doing it more for her reassurance than his own at this stage, but it made him happy nonetheless. They sat quietly, listening to each other breathe for a few minutes, listening for the ship to pick up the pace. It rumbled forward, rushing through empty space towards the rebel alliance. 

Suddenly, a violent pain ripped through Luke’s groin, eliciting a loud scream from his lungs. He lunged forward, free hand clutching his stomach as he curled forward as much as he could. He rocked back and forth slightly moaning through the pain before dropping weakly back onto the couch. He took deep, gulping breaths and Leia squeezed his hand and rubbed his back. 

“You’re alright, Luke, don’t worry,” she said nervously, “we’re gonna be there soon and then you’ll get real help.” 

He knew she was trying to comfort him, but she sounded just as scared as he did in this moment and it wasn’t that reassuring. He could feel the large eggs inside him shift suddenly, pushing down lower against his hips. His bones creaked against the hard objects pushing against his narrow hips. He managed one more deep breath before spilling all the air out again in an ear-splitting scream as the pain doubled from the last time. He was sure they were getting closer together, and the more he felt the eggs press down the more he knew they weren’t going to make it in time. 

Without a pause, another contraction rushed through his body, and this time he could feel the egg push against his opening. He yelled again, pulling his knees towards his chest as much as he could. He only realized then that he’d been squeezing Leia’s hand that whole time, probably much harder than he meant to. He loosened his grip, breathing deeply.

“S- s-sorry, Leia h-” He groaned.

She squeezed his hand back, shaking her head. “Don’t you dare apologize to me right now.”

She had a stern look on her face, but her eyes still shone in fear. Luke’s body seized again, this time the pain drawing out long and hard, leaving Luke shaking and gasping. He shook his head as wet tears mixed with the sweat covering his face. 

“C-can’t...won’t make it…” His free hand slide down from the dome of his stomach and grabbed the waist of his pants. This was the last thing he wanted to do in front of this beautiful princess he just met, but he could feel the first egg pressing forcefully against his hole, and he wasn’t going to try to hold it back any longer. As Leia saw what Luke was attempting to do with one free hand, she quickly grabbed the other side of his pants with hers and helped him pull them all the way off his legs. She quickly leaned over him towards the cockpit, yelling. 

“Han! Hurry up we don’t have much time left!” 

“I’m going as fast as I can, we’ll be there soon!” was the muffled response from the other room. 

As soon as Luke’s pants were out of the way things seemed to progress much faster. He shuffled forward so that his hips were hanging just over the edge of the couch, hands curled over the edge to brace himself. Leia finally let go of his hand to slide into the gap behind him, letting him lean his back into her and providing him with support. When the next contraction hit, Luke started bearing down with all his might. He groaned and panted in an effort as he tried to push the round, heavy egg out. Gravity was helping push the eggs lower into his hips, but the weight of them created a different kind of pain against his sore bones. 

The eggs felt like huge stones lodged in his guts, they were cold and unyielding as they pushed against him. He breathed deeply, feeling Leia’s hands carefully rubbing circles in his lower back, and bore down again. A contraction quickly caught up to his pushing, and he grit his teeth through the pain. He could feel the egg spreading him open now, slowly sliding forward towards freedom. He took several deep breaths, and with one more push managed to force the first egg out of him. It hit the ground with a thud, landing in the crumpled pile of his clothes. He slumped back into Leia after the first egg was born, panting quickly. 

“That’s it, Luke, keep going” Leia encouraged, rubbing his back and smoothing back his damp hair, “only a few more left, C'mon!” 

He pushed himself forward again, bracing himself to push out the next egg he could feel settling into the same spot at the previous one. When the contraction hit he started pushing hard, feeling this egg moving down much faster than the first one. He breathed between contractions and pushed as hard as he could, feeling Leia’s continuous encouragement behind him. Just as the second egg started to crown, Han hurried back into the room speaking. 

“We’re almost there! Almost-” he stopped as he saw Luke’s body, half naked, leaning over the side of his couch laying his second egg. 

He blinked dumbly for a second before Leia shouted at him, “either help or pilot the ship, Han! Don’t just stand there!” 

Han quickly turned and went back to the cockpit, Luke was thankful that Leia managed to clear Han out of the room. He was grateful for everything the man had helped him with, but it was embarrassing enough to have Leia witnessing him like this. He didn’t need Han to see this too. 

The second egg dropped from him suddenly, landing next to the first already on the ground. He gasped deeply, not even realizing he’d been holding his breath for a few seconds. He knew he was almost halfway, but he was already so tired. His legs trembled and he pushed forward again, bracing for the next set of contractions. He pushed with every contraction that came, he yelled and screamed his throat sore and dry, and he could feel the egg sitting there, just at his entrance. No matter how hard he pushed this time, the egg was barely moving, it would push forward a few centimetres but as soon as he eased up, it would reverse all the effort he just made. 

He drew in a deep, shaking breath as new tears streamed down his face. He tried one more time, pushing and groaning as hard as he could and he could feel the egg moving down and stretching him far wider than the first two had, but again as soon as he stopped pushing it slipped back inside. He couldn’t help the onslaught of deep, wet sobs that wracked through his body. He was so tired, and he was barely halfway there, but the egg was stuck. He couldn’t get it out. 

“I-I I c-can’t...I n-no no more-” the sobs shook his body as he slumped down more. 

Leia pushed up against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Deep breaths, shhh, deep breaths,” she said, “I’m going to help you, is that alright?” Leia asked calmly. 

Luke sniffled but nodded against her shoulder. 

“Okay, just hold on, Luke.” 

Her arms moved, one coming to rest on his belly, while the other slipped between his legs. Luke winced slightly at the feeling of her soft fingers against his sore hole. She rubbed gently against his stomach with her first hand, while the other started to work at his hole. The egg was already pressed against it tightly, so she had to push it slightly to work her fingers in. When she had carefully positioned two of her fingers inside him with her thumb just on the edge of the egg, she nodded. 

“Okay, one more push, Luke.” 

He tensed up against her, taking a deep breath before pushing one more time as hard as he could. Again he felt the egg sliding forward, and he kept pushing even if he was barely breathing. Leia’s small fingers pressed against the egg and wiggled it slightly, helping to dislodge the egg from the inside. 

“Keep pushing!” she said, concentrating hard.

Luke groaned loudly, folding in even more as he continued pushing. Leia’s fingers slipped in a little deeper, and positioned themselves to the side of the egg, with a quick pull of her fingers the egg slipped forward and fell to the ground. Luke let out a great sigh as he fell back, wheezing with exhaustion. Leia gently removed her fingers and returned her hands to rubbing Luke’s back. 

“Good work, Luke,” she said happily, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Not done...yet” Luke mumbled, preparing himself again for another egg.

“What?” Leia said in disbelief, “How many are there?”

“Five…” Luke winced, feeling the second last egg readying itself.

“Oh my god…” Leia gasped. She looked down at the floor between Luke’s legs, looking at the three massive eggs he’d already birthed. The third one was clearly the biggest of the lot. She hoped that the next two weren’t that big because she didn’t think Luke could survive two more of them.

Luckily, it seemed the third egg must have helped stretch Luke out more because in seconds the fourth egg was out. With one deep breath and one last push, the fifth egg followed. This time when Luke slumped back against Leia, she helped him lean back onto the couch, lifting his legs up to lay him down properly. His head fell against her shoulder and he took deep breaths as his body quivered. They knew Han wouldn’t be happy about the mess they’d made on his couch and inside the Falcon, but for the moment it didn’t matter. 

In the minutes of silence and shallow breathing following Han returned from the cockpit, this time he was being far more useful. He carried several bottles of water, as well as a few towels and blankets. He handed each of them a bottle of water before draping one of the blankets across Luke’s exposed body. He tried to express his thanks but all that came out was a short wheeze. Han continued to help, kneeling down on the ground to place a few towels down. Luke was taking small sips from the bottle of water when Han cleared his throat. 

“We’re here now. If you want I can let the Med team in,” Han said, “ I told them to be on standby for our landing.” 

“I think that would be best,” Leia said quietly, looking from Luke over to Han. 

Han nodded and left to return to the cockpit, calling in the med team who were now quickly coming in from the ship’s ramp. 

Most of the team hurried over to Luke and Leia who were seated on the couch, slowly drinking water. One member of the team quickly gathered up the eggs from the ground, placing them into a container. Luke looked at them as they packed up the eggs that had been inside him, they were dark gray, speckled, and if he were to pick them up they would easily take up his whole hand. The med team carefully helped Luke into a wheelchair, checking him for any major injuries along the way. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his body as they started to wheel him off. Before they got very far though, Luke stopped them. 

“Wait! Leia!” He turned quickly to face her, his eyes bloodshot and puffy from both exhaustion and crying. “Leia…” he said again, and she quickly stepped forward to hold his hand.

“Thank you…” he mumbled, as he squeezed her hand gently.

“Don’t thank me,” she said, smiling, “you’re the one who rescued me aren’t you?”

He let out a soft laugh as the med team started moving him off the ship and towards the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks!! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you wanna correct anything hit me up I know writing isn't my best skill so no harm done. It'll probably be a while for the next two parts to come out, especially because I'm still deciding how much mpreg is too much mpreg, y'know? But if you want a heads up for whats to come, prepare to see Luke take on a Wampa and a Rancor! Stay tuned!


	2. Don't Make Friends with a Yeti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH it's done! Finally, I've been cramming to finish this fic for ages now but here we go! Lot's of warnings for this chapter, like descriptions of blood, gore, miscarriage, rape and lot's of unpleasant stuff. I so didn't mean for this to get as dark as it did but I couldn't reign it back in so here we are. Enjoy?

Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back  
Part 2

“Echo-3 to Echo-7, buddy, you read me?”

Luke Skywalker sat on his tauntaun in the freezing desert, he held his wrist comm close to his face as his breath came out in frosty clouds. It had been years since the Rebel Alliance had taken down the Death Star and relocated their base to Hoth. The planet was largely uninhabited and it had been easy to keep a low profile when no one wanted to go outside and risk freezing to death.

His comm link buzzed back, “Loud and clear, kid, what’s up?”

“Well, I’ve finished my circle,” Luke said, glancing around the white landscape “I don’t pick up any live readings”

“There isn’t enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser” joked the other end of the comm link. “Sensors are placed, I’m going back.”

Luke smiled at the friendly response, it had been easy to get along with the others on the rebel base, Luke had been very well received after impressing them with his piloting skills and his help in taking down the Death Star had its benefits.

“Right, I’ll see you shortly” Luke said, but his eyes trailed off to the patch of snow that had been disturbed by a recently fallen meteorite. He didn’t have anything better to do back at base, and he figured he might as well be thorough with his search if he’d made the effort to come out all this way.

“There’s a meteorite that hit the ground near here, I wanna check it out. It won’t take long”

He shut off his comm link and shuffled uncomfortably on the saddle, readying to leave. Before he could usher his tauntaun through the snow, the creature started to wail and shake. She threw her head back and reared up, continuing to moan in an unpleasant way. Luke grabbed her reigns, putting one hand up to her long neck hoping to calm her down.

“Steady!” He rubbed her frosty fur, “Hey! Steady, girl.”

He continued rubbing the fearful creatures fur. Tauntauns were easily startled, but they were great for travelling long distances in the freezing temperatures. The creature had calmed down slightly, but she still moaned, moving her head back and forth like she was trying to spot something in the white expanse surrounding them. Luke guessed it was probably nothing.

“Hey, what’s a matter?” he chuckled lightly, continuing to scratch his gloved fingers into the dense fur, “you smell something?”

He was mostly joking with the creature, he well knew that she didn’t understand what he was asking and even if she did she had no way of communicating an answer back to him. He smiled as he turned to face the cold breeze, only then seeing a massive figure of white emerging from frost. He’d never seen a wampa this close, and had never believed anyone when they said they were incredibly good at hiding in the white snow, despite their size.

Luke didn’t have time to react to the monstrous claws that raked across his face, ripping deep into the skin near his ear and along his cheek. He fell from his tauntaun landing with a thud on the ground. His eyes shut and he saw nothing but darkness as he passed out in the snow.

\--

Luke’s bleary eyes opened to the sight of a cave filled with hard pointed shards of ice and cleaned animal bones that littered the floor. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head and get a clear look at where he was. He was hanging to the roof of the cave, strung up by his arms that were tightly secured to the ceiling. His shoulders ached, so he knew he must have been hanging there for a while, it was a miracle that he hadn’t suffocated from the way his shoulders pulled up roughly around his head. Though the shortness of breath didn’t help his throbbing head.

He could tell his right eye was swollen, his eyesight was pinched and unclear on that side of his face. He could also feel the dull sting of open wounds on his cheek. From what he could tell he didn’t think they were bleeding anymore because if he moved his face around he could feel the sticky dry blood on his face, pulling tightly near the wounds.

Nearby he could hear the foul gobbling of the wampa that brought him here. Its sharp teeth sunk deep into some poor creature’s meat and pulled wetly against the bone. Luke could only dare to glance for a second before turning away, hoping that he could convince himself that the soft grey fur clinging to the meat wasn’t from his tauntaun. He loved his tauntaun, despite Han’s distaste for the creature, and they’d been on countless patrols together.

He had to be fast now that he was awake. The wampa would only be distracted for so long, and he didn’t know when it would be ready for seconds. He started to quickly look around the deep cave, trying to spot anything that could help him escape. Then he noticed it. Stuck in a pile of snow he could see the silver hilt of his lightsaber standing up. Perfect!

Except how was he going to get it from here? He tested the grip on his hands again, pulling at the ice that encased his gloved hands holding him securely to the roof. Then he tried carefully swinging his feet towards the lightsaber, hoping to maybe kick it closer to himself. His legs, however, dangled too high off the ground to reach and even if he could reach it with his foot he had no way of using it to escape like this.

He dangled uselessly staring at his only escape route. If he could just get his hands free then he could escape. He stared at the lightsaber in concentration, trying to will it to himself somehow. He heard a loud snort from the beast in the corner, who was clearly done with his meal now. Luke broke his concentration with the lightsaber glancing towards the hulking monster that stomped towards him.

The wampa stood almost 3 metres tall, its body was covered in long coarse fur that helped hide the creature in the white snow. In a stark contrast, the monster had black sunken eyes, curved pointed horns, sharp black teeth, and claws that were caked in blood and viscera. The beast rumbled, deep from within as he approached Luke. Luke pulled at his wrists roughly, trying desperately to free himself before the creature got too close.

Luke cursed and yelled, pulling his already sore arms to no avail. He was desperate to get free, but dangling in mid-air with nothing to support his weight or give him leverage left him at a disadvantage. The wampa stood directly in front of Luke now, breathing it's hot stinking breath on him. Luke recoiled as much as he could from the beast, trying to forget the chunks of flesh that clung to its fur.

The beast reached its clawed hands out grabbing Luke forcefully around the hips, drawing him closer to the beast’s fur. Luke tried to pull away from its strong grasp, but only felt the wampa’s claws sinking into the many layers of his clothes and closer to his skin the more he pulled. He couldn’t help but stare at the wampa’s face, looking deep into its heartless black eyes as they bore into Luke’s body. His breath came in short bursts and despite the freezing cold he could feel the sweat drip down his back.

\--

Han Solo was standing in the Echo base stable, assessing one of the droids with some generals when a communications officer stepped forward. He stared directly at Han as he made his announcement.

“Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn’t come in the south exit. He might’ve forgotten to check in.”

Immediately Han was concerned, Luke was supposed to have finished his patrol hours ago and he never fails to check in when he finishes. Han quickly noticed the kid’s tauntaun wasn’t in the stable and his stomach dropped. 

“Not Likely,” Han said as his eyebrows pinched and his mouth pulled in a taught line, he already had a bad feeling about this. “Are the speeders ready?”

“Ah, negative. We’re having some troubles adapting them to the codes” The officer said nervously.

“Then let’s go out on tauntauns” Han said as he pushed past the officer towards his tauntaun.

“Sir, the temperatures dropping too rapidly!”

“That’s right, and my friends out in it” Han said pointing a decisive finger at the officer before approaching his tauntaun. He was never particularly fond of the loud, smelly creatures, but he could tell Luke was in trouble. He felt it deep in his gut that something was terribly wrong. He mounted his ride, preparing to head out into the freezing temperatures.

“Your tauntaun will freeze before you reach the third marker!” The officer yelled from the other side of the room.

“Then I’ll see you in hell! Hah!” He yelled a shout as he flicked the reigns of his tauntaun, sending them off in a rush towards the exit. He could only hope that he would find Luke before either of them froze to death, or worse.

\--

The wampa had drawn Luke’s body flush against its own. Luke had his feet pushed up against the beast to try create some distance between him and the wampa, but it had a tight hold on his hips that prevented him from pulling back. He didn’t know what to expect from the creature next, if it would simply use its sharp claws to rip into his flesh and start eating him alive, or if it was going to kill him right now and get it over with.

He continued to struggle while the creature held him, his arms hurt a little less now that some of the pressure was relieved by the wampa holding up his lower body. They still ached along with the rest of his body though.

The wampa then did something Luke hadn’t expected. One of its rough hands snuck under his many layers of shirts and coats, feeling around his soft body. Its claws scratched against him until its fingers caught on the waist of his pants, the sharp claws digging into it. Luke stopped struggling immediately, he even held his breath. He could feel the sticky appendages sliding deep into his pants and tugging at them roughly. It was painful having the clumsy beast tugging the pants down his legs, still fastened shut around his hips and not stretching at all. Luke’s hips were not very wide, but the pants stuck and pulled at his skin. Every inch of his skin that was exposed was instantly cold and pimpled.

By the time the beast had managed to manhandle Luke’s pants down around his ankles, with only minimal tearing to his clothes and skin, Luke was shaking like a leaf in the cold air. His legs and groin were completely exposed now, and the beast continued to pull Luke’s body in closer to its own. Its claws dug deep into Luke’s skin now that there were no layers of clothing to protect him. The beast pulled him roughly again, causing his feet to slip off the beast and for his thighs and crotch to be pressed up against the beast instead.

The fur was cold on first contact, but as the layer of frost melted between them he could feel the wampa’s body heat close to his own. The beast snorted and drooled above him, Luke flinched away from the horrific creature. Whatever it wanted Luke knew it wouldn’t be good for him. The wampa’s face stooped closer to Luke’s, only centimetres away from his face, and sniffed loudly. Luke froze, his face scrunching up as he shut his eyes to try to hide himself from the beast in any way possible. He could feel its hot breath against his skin, getting closer with each harsh sniff.

When he finally felt the beast’s wet nose press against his face a sob escaped his chest. He kept his eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the giant monster’s face nuzzling into his. The snuffling continued for a few seconds before the beast moved back slightly. Luke’s breath came in rushed panicked gasps, he was defenceless against the wampa’s actions and it seemed very content on taking it’s time toying with Luke. Part of him would have preferred the beast just kill him already.

Suddenly he felt something pressing against his inner thigh. Slowly pressing more and more against him. He stared down, eyes wide and jaw dropped, as he looked at the long appendage that was now standing up between his spread legs. Now Luke was really panicking. If he didn’t already think the wampa was gigantic, this would have changed his mind.

The wampa’s dick stood between his legs, and almost mimicked his thigh in length and was as wide as his wrist. It was a wet pink colour, and it seared like coals against his shivering thighs. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, just looking at the massive cock pressed against his body froze him instantly. Not again, no, no!

He could feel the beast repositioning his hips and then Luke really started to panic. Luke pulled his shoulders, started to kick his legs at the beast as much as he could, struggling and yelling as loudly as possible against the giant’s grip. He could feel it’s claws sinking into his flesh, but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t let this happen!

Despite Luke’s harsh thrashing against the beast, it still moved his body like he weighed nothing. It raised Luke’s hips over its massive cock, pressing the head against his tight hole.

“Stop!! STOP!” Luke screamed, still writhing in its grasp. He could see the little rivulets of blood flowing from where the wampa’s claws had sunk deep into his flesh. He was crying now; the tears streamed down his face and were cooling quickly against his cheeks. He felt the massive head pushing against him, trying to force its way in. He was already in so much pain, and the wampa wasn’t even close to being inside him.

Then the wampa pulled Luke’s hips harshly down, forcing the head inside in one quick motion. Being suddenly breached by such a large member made Luke scream bloody murder. His head threw back and his throat strained as he screamed louder than he ever had. He could feel his skin tearing and the burn of being opened so forcefully. He sobbed hysterically, whimpering and crying out any time the beast moved.

Slowly, but not slow enough for Luke to breathe, the wampa pulled his hips lower forcing more of his wide cock inside Luke’s torn insides. It took very few breaks on its determined path to bury itself inside Luke’s small body. Luke could feel his head swimming, nausea building in his guts with each thrust making his head grow lighter with dizziness. It was a wonder he was still conscious at this stage, he was in so much pain he could barely focus his eyes on the beast in front of him anymore. 

When the beast finally bottomed out, hips pressing against Luke’s, a disgusted whine came from the boy’s mouth. He felt so horribly full, he could feel the beast’s cock pressed against his insides, filling him beyond capacity. He swore he could feel it press against the skin of his stomach, but his eyes were unfocused and he could barely keep them open.

“Please… stop…” Luke could barely whisper; his throat was tight with strain and he was struggling to take even breaths through the pain and tears.

The wampa didn’t care. It huffed happily, it’s dick warmed by Luke’s body. It started to pull out, making Luke scream pitifully again as it tore against his already ruined hole. Streaks of blood coated it's dick, but that didn’t seem to deter the beast at all. This time when the tip pulled out, thick beads of pre-cum were flowing from the head. The wampa rubbed them against Luke’s hole, only eliciting more yelps of pain.

Luke recoiled in disgust at the creature’s actions, feeling the thick pre being smeared over his skin. He hated this, hated this monster. He wanted to rip his arms from their binds and kill this monster with his bare hands.

After it had finished rubbing its cock head against Luke’s ass, it started pushing back in. The slick only providing a little ease for the massive appendage. Nothing could ease the pain of being torn open again though, and Luke sobbed through the thrusts. The wampa started to pick up the pace now, sliding in and out with more vigour. Luke couldn’t stop the flood of whimpers and shouts that came with every thrust. It felt like his insides were being scrambled. 

He was quickly losing control over his body, and he grew weaker as the pain spread through his whole body. The beast slobbered over him, thrusting contently. It continued to pick up speed with each roll of its hips until it was slamming roughly against Luke’s bruised hips without avail. The boy’s body rocked fiercely, bouncing against the furry body. At some point Luke had drooped limply in the beast’s grip, eyes glazing over and head lolling to the side as the beast ravaged his body. He had no energy left to fight back, and he’d already learnt that there was no point in trying.

With a few quick thrusts, the beast came hard. It flooded Luke’s inside with its thick cum. His body seized and he gagged at the sensation of being filled. Somehow it just kept coming, more and more of the thick liquid filled him until he could feel the bile building in his throat. His stomach felt sore and taught, like he’d eaten too much food. He took deep, quivering breaths as he felt the flow stop, finally. Seconds later the wampa was pulling out of him again, followed by a flood of cum that flowed down his thighs.

With a sick squelch, the wampa pulled its claws from Luke’s hips, leaving him gasping in pain as more blood rushed to the wounds. His body dropped suddenly as the wampa let go of his hips, his weight pulled at all his aching muscles and he yelled weakly as his shoulders burned while he swayed from the roof. He gagged wetly, trying not to throw up. He’d been holding back his nausea for a long time now, and it was only getting harder by the second.

The wampa turned and started slowly shambling back to its corner. He had no idea why he thought to try it, but Luke tried to flex his cold fingers that were trapped in the ice. Surprisingly, they moved. Before he was unable to move his hands at all but now he could. The rough rocking and the heat of his hands must have slowly been melting the ice. If he just, pulled his hand, a little more…

Freedom! One hand slipped from the inside of his glove that was stuck in the ice. The loss of support made him yell weakly again as all his body weight was put onto one shoulder. He quickly stared at his lightsaber, concentrating on it hard. He could hear the wampa turning around again, disturbed by the noise, but he didn’t lose sight. The lightsaber shifted in the snow before it quickly pulled towards his hand. He gripped it tightly, activating the lightsaber and using it to free his other hand, melting the ice quickly.

He fell to the floor in a thud, but he ignored his aching body for the adrenaline that was taking over. As the wampa stepped closer to him, bellowing loudly, Luke gripped his lightsaber and thrust it into the wampa’s chest. Its yell was cut short by its gurgling breath as it’s heart was pierced by the lightsaber. Finally, it fell to the floor, and Luke did the same dropping onto his side.

He sobbed, screamed, and gagged all at once trying to grasp the situation before rolling over and throwing up in the snow. He knelt there several minutes taking deep breaths, and letting tears roll down his cheeks. He had to get out of here and find help. He had no idea where he was or how far out he was from echo base, but he had to try. He grabbed his other glove that had fallen to the floor, pulling it over his pink fingers. Then he quickly hurried with his pants, not daring to look at the damage done for more than a second.

He already knew his body was a wreck, he could still feel the blood and come sticking to his thighs, and fresh blood flowing from the wounds across his hips and stomach. He was pretty sure the cuts along his face had opened again with all his screaming and crying. He grabbed up his lightsaber and stumbled to his feet. It took a few seconds of deep breathing to wait for the dizzy spell to pass before he started shuffling towards the cave’s entrance. He used the icy walls as support to keep moving, as his legs were barely able to step forward without trembling.

Everything hurt so much, but if he didn’t get back to base he would die out here in the freezing cold. He simply refused to die like that. When he stepped through the cave’s entrance all he could see was white, and a cold blizzard had set in whipping the snow around the air in angry gusts. He couldn’t stay, even if it looked impossible to find anything in the storm, he couldn’t stay any closer to the beast, even if it was dead. He just couldn’t stay here. 

The snow was thick and his feet sunk heavily into it as he trudged out into the blizzard. He was already struggling to walk unsupported and the uneven terrain put him at a devastatingly slow pace. He was already shaking violently in the frigid air; the temperature had definitely dropped below freezing and all the clothes on the planet couldn’t keep him warm right now. Somehow, he found the determination to keep moving through the storm. 

He travelled as far from the cave as he could, trying to spot anything in the snow that looked familiar. Nothing. There was nothing here. Just white snow and howling winds. Just Luke and his frail body. His legs finally gave out, knees buckling as he slumped over face first in the snow. 

\--

It had been hours since Han had rushed out to find Luke. The temperature outside only continued to plummet ever since he left the base, and the storm seemed to get worse by the hour. Han had travelled along Luke’s patrol path, hoping that the kid had gotten stuck or lost along the way and would simply need a ride back to base, but he’d passed Luke’s last known check in location and still hadn’t seen any sight of the boy. 

He knew the further he went the more likely it was that he was dooming himself, but Luke was out here and he wasn’t just going to let him die. His tauntaun was restless now, the air being far too cold for even the furry creature to withstand, but he kept urging the creature forward. He wouldn’t stop until he found Luke. 

It was getting harder to see as the air filled with snow. Over the howling sound of wind in his ears and the yowling tauntaun he rode, he swore he could hear a faint voice. Maybe he was crazy or so desperate to find Luke that he imagined it, but it sounded like him. He whipped his head around, looking for the source of the noise, and further out he could see a dark figure in the snow. He turned the tauntaun, rushing over to the shape, begging, hoping, praying it was him.

Within a few metres of the figure he could tell it was a body, and as soon as he could he leaped from his tauntaun and rushed through the snow towards it. The body was face down, and there was a layer of snow that was starting to cover it. He carefully rolled it over, and sighed a great relief when he saw it was Luke. He’d found him, finally, he found him. But Luke’s face was pale and cold. There were 5 deep gashes along the left side of the boy’s face, running along his cheek, through his eyebrow, and tearing his lip and nose. They were angry and caked in dry blood. Oh god, he thought, What if he’s already dead?

“Don’t do this, Luke” Han panicked, grasping Luke’s face with his cold hands, “C’mon, give me a sign here!” 

He pressed his cheek close to the boy’s face, and felt warm, shallow breaths coming from Luke’s mouth. Oh, thank fuck, he’s alive. He rested back on his thighs, happy knowing his friend still had a chance. Then he heard a faint groaning from his tauntaun, he quickly turned to see the creature stumble around before falling to the ground. It took one final breath before it’s chest stopped moving and its body stilled. 

“No, no no no no” Han watched as their only way out of here just dropped dead. Great. Han looked between the two bodies on the ground and had an idea. 

“Hang on, kid”

He quickly pulled Luke’s body into his arms and pulled him over to the tauntaun. Its large body would provide some cover from the snow while Han could think of something. He then had a new idea, which was decidedly much worse than the first idea, but in these circumstances, it would have to do. He took Luke’s lightsaber that was strapped to his belt and turned it on. He placed the light blade against the tauntaun’s abdomen and cut into it. White guts spilled onto the snow and a foul stench erupted from the creature’s innards. Han recoiled quickly, gagging at the scent.

“This may smell bad, kid”

Luckily Luke was unconscious, because Han could barely stand the stench from where he was standing, and Luke’s body was pressed close to the tauntaun. Luke’s head rolled back and forth gently, mumbling about ben and something about Dagobah. Han was more worried about surviving right now than Luke’s unconscious rambling. 

“This’ll keep you warm until I can get a shelter up” he told the unconscious boy, tucking him closer to the tauntaun’s body. He stood up and took a deep breath of fresh air. 

“And I thought they smelled bad on this outside…” Han sighed. He stomped around the the saddle on the creature to get out the supplies he had to build a small shelter. It wouldn’t be much, but it would help keep them out of the wind and help retain heat. 

Once the shelter was built he grabbed Luke again and moved him inside. He had a small portable heater in the centre of the tent, and a few foil thermal blankets ready. He gently lay Luke body down on one of the blankets and turned to grab another that was on the floor next to him. He was about to pull the blanket up when he looked at the state the boy was in for this first time since he’d found him. 

Apart from the obvious scars on his face and his partial black eye he noted that there were spots of blood all over his clothes. All of them were faint and looked as though they were bleeding through the layers he wore. Han’s brow furrowed and he couldn’t imagine what kind of suffering the kid had been through alone out here. He pulled the second blanket over his body and then sat down next to him, wrapping the last blanket over his own shoulders. It was going to be a long night.

\--

Han woke with a start to the sound of muffled, crackling voices. He looked around frantically until he realized the sound was coming from Luke’s comm link attached to his gloves. He heard a final “do you copy?” before he reached out for the boy’s wrist, pressing one of its many buttons.

“Good morning, nice of you guys to drop by” Han said into the receiver. 

There was a slight pause before a response came through. 

“Copy that, I’m almost at your location. Stay put.”

Han sighed in relief. They were going to be alright. He looked over at the boy’s face, happy to see a bit more warmth to his skin, and the soft rise and fall of his chest confirmed he was still alive. Han laid his hand back by his side, giving Luke a gentle pat on the shoulder before heaving himself up to stand outside the tent. The sky was clear and the storm had calmed hours ago. It was relatively warm, for the planets standards. 

He stood waiting for a few moments before he saw the airspeeder flying towards them. He waved his arms, hoping to aid the pilot in finding him. The ship landed a few metres away from the shelter, and the pod opened up for the pilot to exit. 

“Nice to see you’re still alive” the pilot said, smiling as he climbed out of the ship. 

“Nice to be alive” Han responded. 

He saw the pilot hesitate for a second, smile dropping. “Did you find him?” 

Han nodded, which made the pilot sigh happily and crack a grin again, but the look on Han’s face stopped it from spreading. 

“He’s in a bad shape, we need to get him to med bay as soon as possible” Han said sternly. He turned towards the tent and entered inside. He expected the pilot to follow him, and he did. He heard the pilot’s sharp intake of breath when he saw Luke’s face and limp body. 

“We should go” was all the pilot had to say and Han nodded his agreement. 

Han pulled back the blankets and carefully slid his hands under Luke’s body, lifting him off the ground. The pilot helped, picking up their remaining equipment off the floor and following behind Han. Luke laid heavily against Han, head resting on his shoulder loosely. The pilot opened up the hatch to let Han in. 

The ship was small and built for speed over transport, so Han had Luke resting in his lap for the flight back to base. The pilot said nothing as he climbed into his seat and started up the airspeeder. Having Luke curled up still unconscious in his lap only made Han’s worry grow. Luke hadn’t woken up or moved at all since Han had found him. 

He could still see all the dry blood on his skin and clothes, and he hoped he would make it through this. Then he spotted a patch of blood he hadn’t seen originally, and more disturbing was where it was located. Between Luke’s legs, right against his crotch, was a faded stain of blood. Han’s eyes widened at the implications of the mark and his hands pulled tighter around the kid’s shoulders, holding him close to Han’s chest.

They were soon back at Echo base, and thankfully everyone was smart enough to stay out of his way. The pilot must have called ahead because as soon as they landed medical staff and droids were ready with a stretched to move Luke. Han bitterly remembered the first time Luke had been rushed off a ship into med bay, but he seemed to be in a much worse shape this time. 

He followed behind the med staff, staying only a few steps out of their way so that Luke would get all the care he needed right now. After rounding a few corners Leia fell in step with Han, eyes locked onto Luke’s body. Han knew how much she cared for him and her worry shone in her eyes even if she kept a stern face. 

He wanted to reach out to her, tell her he was going to be fine, that everything would be alright but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even convince himself of that right now. When they reached the med bay Han and Leia were barred from following further as the medical staff took him through to an operating room of sorts. It had been set up for all kinds of medical emergencies that could occur and Han hoped they were ready to treat Luke.

Leia and Han stood outside watching through the glass window meant that allowed for medical procedures to be observed without contamination. At some point Chewie and C3-PO had joined them as well. They were all silent with worry. It seemed Luke was in a bad enough state that they had him inside the bacta tank in minutes of his arrival. It was unnerving to see his body floating unconsciously inside the tank, even if Han knew it was meant to accelerate healing it always looked like some weird kind of test tube instead. 

Luke remained in the tank for several more hours, yet Han and Leia remained outside the window watching him carefully. They watched his every move like they were afraid he would disappear or relapse if they looked away for too long. After what felt like an eternity the droid minding the tank spoke up, announcing that Luke’s condition had stabilised. Finally, a breath of relief swept over the room and the tension eased. They finally had confirmation that Luke would be alright. 

Han hadn’t mentioned the blood he saw, he didn’t know how to bring it up or who even to ask. He assumes the medical care would be thorough enough to take care of all of Luke’s wounds, but the thought of something more traumatic ate away at Han’s conscience. Han remembers the screams from the back of the millennium falcon as they dashed back to the old rebel base after rescuing Leia, and worse what had caused them. He never wanted the kid to suffer again.

They both saw Luke’s eyes flutter open and glance around. Before they had the chance to draw his attention the droid in the room pressed some buttons and his body started to lift out of the tank. Then he was gone from their sight. The droid turned back to the glass and addressed them. 

“Commander Skywalker will be moved to the recovery rooms for a physical check-up, you will be notified when it has been completed.”

It continued to work after that, and Han and Leia had no choice but to wonder off. Neither of them went very far in fear of being called back suddenly but they let themselves be occupied with other tasks around the base.

\--

The first time Luke’s eyes opened all he could see was blue liquid and the blurry shapes of medical equipment. Then he was being lifted up high and he saw nothing for a short few moments. The second time he opened his eyes he was resting in a bed in the recovery suite, clothed in a fresh white wrap around shirt and loose pants. He looked around the room groggily trying to remember everything that had happened over the past few hours? Days? He wasn’t sure at the moment. 

The droid was helping to fill in the gaps where it could, and Luke’s mind was slowly doing the rest itself. He knew he’d been in the bacta tank, which is why the scratches on his face were now quickly fading scars that barely hurt and his muscles felt relaxed for once. 

His memories were becoming clearer as he sat there, he remembered being attacked by the wampa and that it killed his tauntaun. He remembers getting hit in the head and then waking up in a cave. He remembers being stuck to the roof by his arms and how much his shoulders hurt. And finally, he remembers what that monster did to him. How it ripped him apart in a way he never wanted. 

He curls his knees into his chest after that realisation, he knows he’s safe here and that it’s over. His body will heal quickly now and he’ll have no scars left soon. At least no physical scars. He’s thankful the only other person in the room is a medical droid, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face anyone else just yet. The droid returns after briefly analysing some data from the tank’s readouts. 

Luke knows that he has to complete the physical part of this examination before the droid will clear him to leave the med bay. He’s not entirely sure he’s ready for either of those things, but he also knows the droid will be as quick and non-invasive as possible for his comfort. The droid finally speaks to him after a long silence. 

“If you are ready I will now commence the physical examination.” 

The droid waits for Luke’s consent before moving again. He nods his approval, and the droid starts at his face, shining lights into his eyes, checking his scars and his no longer swollen eye. It doesn’t say much apart from explaining anything in the exam Luke would need to be prepared for or tasks he must complete. He checks the rest of Luke’s wounds, all the small claw shaped ones around his hips, thighs and stomach, to see that they’ve all closed properly and no infections have snuck by undetected. Luke is thankful when the droid doesn’t push for any internal tests. 

Very soon the droid concludes that Luke is recovering well and most of his physical injuries should be gone within the next few days. He then asks if Luke would like Leia and Han to be contacted now that his physical was complete. He hesitates at first, still unsure about what to say or do but he also knows how much they care for him and how worried they would be after all this, so he allows it. 

Leia is the first to arrive, only a minute or so after the droid approved his exam. She immediately rushes to Luke’s side gently placing her hands against his face. Her hands are surprisingly soft and warm and Luke melts into the touch. She gently tips his face to the side to get a look at his scars and smiles softly at him. 

“Looks like the bacta did a good job,” She sits up on the edge of the bed “the scars should be gone in a day or so.” 

Her eyebrows drop into a slight frown, “does it hurt?” she asks, pushing his hair back with her fingertips. He pulls a smile on his face that he hopes looks genuine. 

“Nah, I’m fine” but his voice sounds flat, hollow. 

She doesn’t press him about what happened out in the snow, and he’s grateful for it. Luke’s not sure he would be able to admit it even if he tried to, just thinking about it makes him curl up into a ball. Then the doors open and C3-PO trots in with R2-D2 in tow. 

“Master Luke! It’s so good to see you fully functional again!” he chimes, “R2 expresses his relief also.” 

The droids are quickly forgotten as Han Solo makes himself welcome. “How’re ya feeling, kid?” he says before the doors have even finished closing. He steps right up to Luke’s bed and leans in close to inspect his face. 

“Ah, you don’t look so bad to me” he looks back to Chewie who is warbling his agreement. “You look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark.” 

“Thanks to you” Luke says with a nod. 

“That’s two ya owe me, junior” Han says with a smirk, Luke smiles without thinking. Han always manages to make him smile when he wasn’t sure he could.

Luke feels like he should’ve thanked Han more, he risked his life coming out into a blizzard to find him, but he can’t find the words at the moment. So, he sits back and watches as Han turns to face Leia, crossing his arms. 

“Well, your worship, looks like you’ve managed to keep me around a while longer.” 

Leia’s face looks disapprovingly at Han’s accusation, “I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it’s dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we’ve activated the energy field.”

“That’s a good story,” Han’s smirk grows smug “I just think you can’t bear to let a gorgeous guy out of your sight.”

Luke rolls his eyes and pulls himself down into his bed again, sensing the argument growing between the two. So much for a peaceful recovery. 

“I don’t know where you get your delusions, laser brain” Leia sighs, Chewie laughs behind Han. 

“Laugh it up, fuzzball,” Han grumbles, side eyeing Chewie before smiling again and striding over to Leia’s side, draping an arm over her shoulder. Luke could see her annoyance growing quickly.

“You didn’t see us alone in the South passage,” he had a shit eating grin on his face before announcing “She expressed her true feelings for me.”

“What?” now she was really mad, Luke really wished he was anywhere else, but unfortunately, they brought the fight to him. “Why you stuck-up half-witted scruffy-looking...nerf-herder!” Leia forced out angrily. 

“Who’s scruffy-lookin’?” Han said, sounding genuinely offended at the name calling.

“Must’ve hit pretty close to the mark to get her that riled up, huh kid” Han joked leaning back into Luke’s space. Luke made a face, but said nothing, he didn’t want to take part in their arguing.

“Well, I guess you don’t know everything about women yet” she said shoving him out the way and placing her hands on Luke’s face again. His eyebrows raised in confusion before she pulled her face close to his and placed a hard kiss on his cheek, just missing his lips. Han’s eyebrows also lifted, before dropping back into neutrality, pretending not to care. Leia turned and stomped off.

Luke sat there a little shocked, but the look on Han’s face was kind of priceless, so he leant back into bed and pulled his arms behind his head smiling at him smugly. He could play this up for Leia’s sake. 

“Take it easy” Han said before turning to leave. The droids followed behind with a quick, “excuse us” and then suddenly Luke was alone again. 

He rolled over in bed and curled up into a ball, hugging himself tightly. His friends cared, he knew they did but he just felt so empty and wrong right now. Like something inside of him was changed forever. He didn’t think he was ready to just walk out those doors and pretend like everything was fine when he knew he was in a completely different system from being fine. 

Dagobah. He remembered the word for some reason. It stuck in his mind and he knew the only way of getting an answer to why was to go there. So, he decided right then, as soon as he was ready he would leave for Dagobah.

\--

Luke didn’t plan for a crash landing on Dagobah, but with dead scanners and a thick layer of fog there was only one way they were getting on the planet. The planet was dark and swampy, tall tree roots stuck in the mud and extended into thick shrubbery that covered the sky from the ground. R2-D2 was whirring around, looking at the swamp they’d flown right into. 

Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes. Great. Now the ship was stuck and so were they until they could get it out of the water. It had taken a few days to reach Dagobah and Luke was already tired from the events of the past week. He hadn’t really had a chance to rest since they were forced off Hoth under fire. He climbed out of the cockpit and stood on the front of his ship, taking in the beautiful landscape of the planet. It was pretty gross. 

R2-D2 beeped from the back of the ship, and Luke turned back to respond to the droid, “No, R2 you stay put. I’ll have a look around.” Or at least that’s what Luke planned on doing before the ship rocked and threw R2 into the swamp water.

“R2!?” Luke exclaimed “R2!” he knelt down on the ship, finding his footing and looking for movement in the water. His eyes skimmed the water frantically, but it remained still for what felt like too long. 

“Where are you? R2!!” 

Suddenly, through the fog Luke see’s R2’s antenna sticking up and hears some happy beeping. The droid is completely fine, honestly it looks like it’s enjoying itself more than Luke is right now, happily moving through the water curiously. 

“You be more careful” Luke says sternly before standing up and walking from the end of the ship into the water. The two trudged their way to the bank of the swamp and pulled themselves out. They were wet and muddy and lost. 

“Anything broken?” Luke asked bending down to check the droid, it was covered in mud and stringy bits of moss, but apart from that everything looked in working order.

“You said coming here was a bad idea” he sighed “and I’m beginning to agree with you.”

Luke sat on the ground next to R2 and groaned, “Oh, R2 what are we doing here?” he wiped some of the mud from R2’s lense. “It’s like something out of a dream or...ugh I don’t know. Maybe I’m just going crazy.” 

R2 responded with a happy sputtering of brown liquid from one of his compartments. Luke sat for a few long moments before hauling himself up, deciding it was time to make some responsible choices for once.

“C’mon, R2,” he said nudging the droid as he turned back to the ship “let’s get some supplies and set up camp.”

They walked back to the ship and threw a few logs down to make a bridge between the ground and the cockpit so Luke could easily walk between the two. He shrugged off his wet pilot suit and left it in the cockpit along with his helmet and gloves. No need for piloting gear when his ship was stuck. Luckily the X-wing had enough supplies inside to last a week or two.

He started moving boxes of supplies from the ship into a clear opening near the swamp, it was the only patch of ground that wasn’t covered in tree roots or muddy patches so it was where they would set up camp. After all the important supplies had been moved to their makeshift camp Luke sat down tiredly. He was weak and sore from both being stuck in a ship for a few days and then suddenly being forced to do a lot of moving all at once. So, he finally sat down and opened up a meal packet while R2-D2 plugged into a portable generator for charging. 

If Luke was honest with himself, he knew he was still recovering from his attack on Hoth. His wounds all healed quickly thanks to the bacta tank, but he felt different after waking up. It was like something deep inside him had been changed, and he still felt twinges of pain or sore spots he knew shouldn’t exist anymore. He hoped it was just paranoia or something that he would hopefully forget about soon enough.

“Now all I’ve got to do is find this Yoda…” Luke only vaguely remembers the name in the same way he remembered Dagobah, “If he even exists.”

He picks at his meal slowly, not loving the idea of living of freeze dried food for the next few weeks. “Really is a strange place to find a Jedi master” He mumbles into his food, “still...there’s something familiar about this place.” He shrugs again, putting his half-eaten meal on top of a nearby box.

“I don’t know, I feel like…” He feels it suddenly, something alive behind him. He grabs his blaster and turns quickly, expecting to see another horrible beast. But instead it’s a small green alien in brown robes, who cowers at the sight of a weapon. “Like we’re being watched” Luke concludes, eyeing the creature suspiciously. 

“Away put your weapon! I mean you no harm” the alien says, hiding behind it’s wooden staff “I am wondering, why are you here?”

Luke actually lowers his weapons at the sound of the alien, he sounds old and frail. Definitely not a dangerous person by any means. “I’m looking for someone” Luke says when his blaster is away.

“Looking? Found someone you have I would say, hmm?” the green alien laughs at his own joke.

Luke gives him a half-hearted smile and nod as he turns away from the small alien. First life form he’s encountered on this planet and it’s some senile old man who speaks in riddles. Great. 

“Help you I can, yes, hmm” the alien is nodding to itself, like he’s already decided what to do with Luke.

“I don’t think so, I’m looking for a great warrior” Luke replies.

“Oh, great warrior?” the alien laughs, climbing down from his seat and walking into Luke’s camp “wars not make one great.”

Then he starts to rummage through Luke’s things, digging through supply boxes and fiddling with equipment. He grabs radios and torches, eats his food and is an all-around nuisance as he makes himself comfortable in Luke’s space.

“Hey! Woulda stop that!” Luke says scrambling to pick up discarded objects the alien has thrown about. “You could have broken this! Don’t do that…” 

When R2 starts to fight with the alien over a small lamp Luke knows he’s let this go on for too long. “Would you move on, little fella, we’ve got a lot of work to do” He says gesturing for the alien to leave.

“No, no, no, stay and help you I will” the alien looks at Luke “help you find your friend I will.”

“I’m not looking for a friend, I’m looking for a Jedi master” Luke grumbles.

“Ooh, Jedi master? You seek Yoda.” 

That’s the first useful thing that’s come out of the alien’s mouth since he showed up Luke decides. “You know him?” 

“Take you to him I will” the alien nods, more to himself than anyone else.

\--

Luke did not expect the small green alien to be Yoda, the legendary Jedi master, but he also didn’t expect a lot of things. He didn’t expect the harsh levels of training and seemingly impossible tasks Yoda would set for him daily, or how each day he would feel a little bit weaker or more tired, despite his growing strength. He didn’t expect to be putting on weight somehow when all he’d eaten over the past few weeks were supply rations and Yoda’s cooking. 

The weight gain was definitely surprising, no one mentioned it out loud of course. There was no way Luke was going to admit to getting heavy and round when all he did was train. Yoda tried to mention it one day, but Luke stormed off and ignored him until he gave up on mentioning it, calling him stubborn and angry. It was the strangest thing watching how his stomach grew rounder each day, he’d only noticed the bump after a week or two of being stuck on the planet and had tried very hard to ignore it since then. This was becoming much harder as his belly started to get in the way of training.

It was the end of another long day and Luke was sweaty and ached all over from today’s training. Yoda had made him run laps through the forest while carrying him on his back and he was ready to collapse on the ground. He’d just taken Yoda back to his house and helped him get into bed and now he was headed back to his own dingy camp to try get a few restless hours of sleep. He’d been blaming the swamp for his restlessness but it was probably closer related to him waking up every few hours to throw up or curl into the fetal position to try calm his throbbing insides. 

He was taking his time walking back to camp, watching his footing on the mud and tree roots. It wasn’t a long walk, but with the heavy plant life on the planet it always made travelling slower. Always checking you were on the right path and hadn’t got turned around in the dense forest. 

Luke’s stomach was starting to cramp up again, it’d been doing this a lot recently but he tried to ignore it. His stomach would clench and roll for a few hours after training and he would sit and grit his teeth until it passed. He rubbed a hand gently over his hurting stomach which sometimes helped ease the pain, but his skin was tender from being stretched so he kept his touch gentle. The cramps were being particularly intense tonight and Luke’s breathing was starting to come in heavy pants.

He stopped near a tree to lean against and catch his breath for a few moments, and his brow furrowed at the way his stomach clenched tightly. New sweat was beading on his brow and he folded into himself a little bit more with a strong cramp. He was almost ready to try moving again when he felt like his stomach was being ripped apart from inside and he fell to his knees with a shout. He wrapped one arm around his stomach and used the other for balance as he breathed through the rest of the pain. 

Then he felt something new, something he hadn’t felt in all his suffering. A wetness down the back of his pants. It hurt, oh god it hurt so bad. He felt it drip down his thighs, soaking into his pants. He reached a hand behind him to press into the wetness, but he certainly wasn’t expecting it to come back red with blood. He whined pitifully at the sight of it and curled into himself more. He didn’t want to think about it. Whatever this was wasn’t happening right now. No way.

He groaned as he tried to pick himself up off the ground, leaning heavily against the tree to help lift himself up. He only managed a few steps before another cramp had him falling back on his knees, and he could feel more blood running down his thighs. He let out a shaky breath as the cramp passed, but it was quickly followed by another that had him gritting his teeth. The blood was still flowing at an alarming rate, so finally, Luke decided he couldn’t keep ignoring this. He had to do something. 

He turned around and crawled his way back to the tree to lean his back against as he pulled his knees up. Now that he had a clear view of his crotch he could see how much blood had soaked through his pants. He grimaced as he reached for the waist of his pants as he unfastened them and pulled them down his thighs. The fabric stuck to the blood and made him feel disgusting as he peeled it back from his skin. This time when a cramp seized his body he gasped as he watched more blood flow from inside him. This was wrong. The blood was dark and thicker in some areas, but he shouldn’t be bleeding internally to begin with. 

Then, if it was even possible, the cramps started to pick up. They became stronger and gripped him for what felt like forever. He pressed against his hard stomach like if he fought back it would stop, but they kept coming. He groaned with the pain, only allowing himself to shout when he was caught off guard by stronger cramps. When he felt something thicker than blood slide between his legs he almost jumped out of his skin. He was one step from hyperventilating when he stared wide-eyed between his legs. 

He gagged wetly before turning to the side and throwing up in the mud. This was not happening. He didn’t want to look again, but it was there, right there between his legs and he couldn’t avoid it. He slowly turned back and stared at it. Between his legs, pooled in blood and chunks, was something almost alive looking. Almost because it’s motionless, underdeveloped body was clearly not strong enough to have survived in these conditions, but Luke could make out the head, the arms and the legs that were so small and covered in thick, mucousy blood. 

He gagged again at the sight of it, this thing was inside him, just moments ago it had been inside him. Growing, eating, living off Luke’s energy, and now it was here. Dead. Luke feels the tears on his face before he actually realizes that he’s crying. All he can hear is his own ragged breathing and a slight ringing in his ears. At least now the cramps have stopped. 

After almost half an hour of not moving, Luke finally heaves himself off the ground. He pulls his pants back on despite them being cold and sticky with blood, and almost starts to leave. He stops though, and looks at the blood on the ground. He doesn’t know why he feels like he should bury it, he knows what it’s the product of, but something just doesn’t feel right leaving it here. He kneels down gently, and digs a small hole with his hands. It takes some deep meditation and breathing for him to actually work up the courage to hold the thing in his hands. When he does it feels so small and fragile, nothing like the monster it came from. He drops it in the hole and pushes the mud to cover it. 

He doesn’t feel like mourning the creature's death so much as he feels like mourning his own existence. He just hopes that he can finally be at peace with himself for everything that’s happened. He picks himself up again, like he always does, and trudges back to camp holding onto his now empty stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologise for the upsetting themes in this chapter. I hope you still enjoyed reading it, and as always please let me know if you spot anything that needs correcting! Only one more chapter now, and it's probably not going to be much happier, still leaning more towards no mpreg for the next chapter? but I can always be convinced otherwise ;)


	3. A Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza can't believe this is done already, this is my first multi-chapter fic so it was definitely a lot of work!! hopefully it was worth it though and you enjoy the final chapter!

Star Wars: Return of the Jedi

Part 3

When the blaster flew from the hunter’s holster into Luke’s hand he expected to at least get one good shot out of it before hitting the ground. What he wasn’t expecting was getting dropped into a pit below the floor with some gamorrean squealing alongside him. 

He hit the ground rolling and used his momentum to push himself forward ending up kneeling on the dirt covered floor. Looking up he could see the faces of every low life above ground staring down at him through the grates separating them from him. He could hear Jabba’s voice taunting from above and see the eager look on everyone’s face for whatever was about to happen. Finally, he could see Leia’s face, scrunched up in fear and straining against the chain Jabba was holding to stare down at Luke. 

“Oh no! The Rancor!” C3-PO’s voice called out.

Luke could only expect the worst now, and the heavy iron doors at the end of the cavernous pit started to raise. The doors were old and beaten, covered in dark marks and heavy scars that bore deep into the metal. Smaller scratches littered the lower half of the door, much fainter and clearly from victims of the pit attempting a final escape. Luke quickly took in his surroundings, he’d lost the blaster in the fall and was weaponless again. There were only stones and skeletons that littered the ground. The pit was clearly made for suffering. 

Luke’s eyes widened, and he took small steps backwards as the doors finally lifted high enough for the beast to step through. The rancor was enormous, it stood almost as high as the cave they were in and towered over Luke like nothing he’d ever encountered. It took huge, thumping steps into the room making Luke’s muscles tense in fear. It noticed the poor gamorrean first, reaching its hand out to grab it. The rancor’s hands were large enough that they wrapped firmly around the gamorrean, it’s three, clawed fingers pressing into its squealing flesh. 

It took seconds for it to eat the poor alien, but it felt like forever watching its toothy mouth close over its body and take large bites until it was swallowing down the last of the alien. Luke was breathing heavily, eyes darting for an escape route or anything. No blaster, no lightsaber, and a 5-metre-tall monster blocking the only exit. He wasn’t liking his odds, and he hadn’t had an encounter with a beast yet that he remembered fondly.

Now that the rancor had finished its first meal, or snack seemed more accurate, it turned to find Luke standing across the room. Its face was hideous, beady eyes sat on a square shaped head resting between a mouth full of sharp teeth that angled out in every direction and a flat snout that sat too far up on its head. Its skin was a cross between leather and scales, clearly thicker and harder than normal skin but not as armoured as some beasts were. Its wide mouth was constantly flooded with drool that spilled through its teeth in stringy rivulets. It made a terrible noise like a howl and a screech as it stomped forward.

Luke quickly grabbed up the largest bone he could find on the floor, it looked like a femur from a much larger animal. He swung it in front of him like a warning, but it did nothing to deter the monster who grabbed Luke firmly around the waist. Its hands were so large and strong Luke felt his ribs being crushed and the air being squeezed from his lungs without any effort. He swung the bone uselessly as the rancor lifted him up to its face. There was an immediate strong stench of death the closer he got to its ugly head and he tried not to gag at the smell of it.

Luke was now directly in front of the beast's face, he could hear the excited yelling from above him as the rancor’s jaw dropped open and he swayed forward. He was quick to react as he slung the large bone up into the beast’s mouth. The bone forced it’s jaw open as it bit down on the intruding object that was stuck there and Luke fell again as the rancor yelled out in anger at the interruption. He hit the ground with less grace this time and hurried away from the beast as fast as he could on the sandy ground. 

The bone was only a temporary fix and he could hear it splitting and cracking against the pressure of the rancor’s jaw. Suddenly it snapped in half and the beast ground the bones between its teeth turning them into splinters that fell to the ground. Jabba was loudly shouting from about, throaty laughs following his words. 

Luke was scrambling for another weapon, another bone or large rock, anything he could use to defend himself right now when a sudden crack like glass breaking sounded and a wet spray hit Luke’s body. He blinked and wiped a hand against his face feeling the drops of liquid sliding over his skin. There was an immediate pungent smell in the room now, musky and somehow overpowering the stench of death. His hand was covered in a translucent orange liquid that was thin and tacky to the touch. 

On the ground near him were shards of glass and a wet patch from where whatever it was hit the ground and broke. He looked up again but saw little change in the smugness that was apparent on everyone’s faces. It seemed whatever was in that jar was enough to distract the rancor as well, it’d stopped its rampage in favour of taking deep breaths and sniffing at the air. 

Whatever it was might have given Luke an opportunity to escape. The rolling door was still open and if he ran fast enough he should make it past the rancor and into the other room safely. He quickly pushed himself off the ground and made a dash for the door, only stumbling slightly in the sand. He had good speed, but the rancor’s arms reached further than he could run, and it seemed just as interested in him as it did before. The beast’s hand slammed into his chest with a thud and closed shut around him again. He wriggled in its grasp, but his right arm was pinned to his side now and all the flailing in the world wouldn’t make the rancor drop him. 

He was once again face to face with the rancor, but he had no plan this time and no way to save himself. He shut his eyes tight as the rancor pulled him closer to its face. This was not how he expected this rescue mission to go but at this stage he had very few options. When the rancor’s hand stopped half a metre short of its face Luke’s eyebrow quirked curiously. The beast sniffed the air again, large nostrils pulling in Luke’s scent with deep breaths. It paused before a low sound came from the beast, it sounded like a cross between a growl and a whine, and it shook Luke’s bones in the beast’s grasp.

The sound was followed up with more yelling and hollering from above, clearly being approved by the crowd. Luke’s heart was pounding against his chest and he was starting to get dizzy, the strong smell from the liquid had stuck to his skin and he could feel it messing with his head. He felt a warmth from his stomach spreading out through his body slowly, and his limbs felt heavy and slow in the beast’s grasp. He barely felt like fighting against the rancor now, content lying there in its firm hold. 

His body swayed as the rancor lifted him higher and closer to its face, his free hand pushed weakly at the strong fingers holding him, but he knew it wasn’t going to change much. Suddenly it’s tongue flopped out of its mouth and slid up Luke’s leg. He blinked as his eyebrows creased in confusion. It hadn’t licked the gamorrean, it simply ripped him apart with its razor-sharp teeth, but now the rancor’s tongue was lapping up the inside of his legs. 

Luke let out a small yell when the beast’s mouth opened and drew his inner thighs and crotch in against its tongue. He thought he would be dead by now but for some reason the rancor had lost interest in eating him, or at least it just liked the taste of him. Its rough tongue started to press against his crotch and as much as he loathed to think about what was happening, his cock stiffened against the warm wetness. The tongue rolled and pressed against him again and again, big and strong enough to make shaking breaths slip from his mouth. 

His thighs spread out against the sides of the beast’s mouth as it continued licking more and more. He was holding back moans of pleasure at the sensation of the warm muscle, but he was quick to bite his tongue when he remembered the situation he was in. He could feel the sharp points of the rancor’s teeth surrounding him, they weren’t biting into his flesh, but he could feel the occasional scratch of them against his thighs and back when the rancor’s tongue pushed him around. 

It felt like the crotch of his pants was disappearing the more the rancor rubbed against him, slowly feeling the texture of the tongue through fabric becoming more prominent and pushing against his skin. Luke wasn’t really sure what happened to seat of his pants, but he didn’t really care either. His head flopped back as the flat tongue covered his entire cock, rolling over the head of it. He couldn’t hold back the needy moan that escaped him that time. He felt his face flush at the sound of his own voice, ashamed at how his body was reacting to the beast. The tongue pushed back between his legs and he was practically sitting on it now. 

The tongue was so large that it still managed to keep his dick warm while it dipped back between his cheeks. The tip of it brushed against his hole, coating it in thick saliva. Luke shuddered at the feeling, he felt like he was losing control of his body and mind. His limbs lay heavy and useless, and his head was floating in a mix of dizziness and pleasure that made it impossible to think about anything other than the hot muscle rubbing against him.

Luke let out a long whine as the tongue pushed inside him, wet enough to slide inside without resistance but still large enough to stretch him open wider than he thought was possible. He could feel the twinge of pain from being stretched open so suddenly, but the feeling of the wet muscle pushing deeper inside him made his eyes roll back in his head and his mouth drop open as another breathy whine escaped. If Luke was conscious enough to focus on the voices around him he would’ve heard the cheering of onlookers from above, clearly enjoying the show. 

The rancor’s tongue started thrusting into Luke’s hole, picking up the pace quickly. His body bounced up and down on the tongue, moaning again and again with every thrust. The beast’s teeth were scratching into his clothes now, ripping them and leaving bloody trails up his legs and torso, but Luke barely noticed. All he needed was more of that heat and pressure inside of him, pushing deeper into his hole and stretching him open.

Luke’s dick was leaking precum and he thrust his hips down as much as he could to help push the tongue deeper inside. With a wet squelch, the tongue slid out from Luke’s dripping hole and he felt himself being moved as the beast lowered him from its mouth. His legs hung open and his thighs were soaked in spit and precum, but he still whined pitifully at the loss of the heat and pressure. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes fully and focused on the beast that he understood why it stopped. 

That had to be the biggest dick in the universe, or at least compared to Luke’s knowledge of large dicks it was the biggest he’d ever seen. It stood almost a metre long and was wider than his own thigh at the base. It had a slick look to it and beads of precum were dribbling from the tip. The part of Luke’s brain that still had some semblance of control left was screaming that it was too big, that he’d die if the rancor tried to force it into him, but his head was swimming with a want, a need to have something fill him up. 

He tried to say ‘no’ but it came out weak and dragged out into a breathy moan. He was still being held firm in the rancor’s grip, and the beast positioned him over its massive dick. The head pressed against his slick hole and rubbed, Luke groaned at the feeling. It was thick pressing against him and his mind was panicking but no matter how much he told himself this was impossible he couldn’t make his body react the way he wanted. It was like his body had shut down and he was watching everything happen around him with no ability to change any of it.

Then the head was really pushing against him and to his surprise he was actually opening up to take it. It was immediately too large, and he could feel it pressing against every muscle and organ in its way. It pushed right into his prostate and then kept going, splitting him open right through the middle. His muscles were tensed, and he was holding his breath without even realising but he was unable to breathe through the giant dick that was being pushed inside him. 

He wasn’t even halfway down the cock when he felt it hit his insides, stopping it from going further. He finally gasped in a breath of air that he’d been needing for too long now. He felt so horribly full right now, he could practically feel the dick pressing up against his stomach. It was so thick it had to be just ruining his insides. The rancor was rumbling and snorting puffs of air above him, fingers repositioning around Luke’s body. 

Instead of thrusting, like Luke had assumed it would, the beast pulled Luke up sliding it’s dick out of him and then pulled him back down onto it. Luke felt like a sex toy as he was moved up and down on the rancor’s cock, it started with long slow strokes that pulled him all the way to the head and then a slow slide back down as it pushed back into him. It kept sliding him up and down, picking up the pace the more it moved. Luke moaned every time the massive dick slid past his prostate, and the feeling of being full only got worse.

Then the rancor was angling Luke’s body back so that he was laying back in its palm instead of holding him upright. It’s fingers only loosened slightly around his waist, and it still kept sliding his body up and down on its cock. Now Luke could stare right up into the room above him and see everyone that was watching him. He’d almost forgotten the audience of people watching him get fucked by a monster, but now staring straight at their faces he felt his stomach drop and a heavy weight growing in his chest. Tears that were building in his eyes starting to spill over as he shook with every thrust.

He could also see how much the beast’s cock filled him from this angle, how wide it spread his legs between his ripped pants and how it pushed his stomach out every time it slipped inside. With each thrust his stomach bulged out obscenely, the head of the dick pushing his stomach out into a round bump. He watched, mesmerised by his body’s ability to withstand such punishment, watching his stomach expand and drop as the massive dick fucked into him.

Luke could feel the thrusts getting deeper, and as soon as it hit his prostate again he came with a yell. It was like a wave of pleasure that was followed with a tsunami of pain, his embarrassment became immediately more apparent and every thrust that had felt so good and fulfilling was now pushing too hard into him and he could feel the pain of every single muscle inside him being ripped apart. It’s like everything that was holding him back and keeping him placid disappeared suddenly and he was made very aware about how wrong this situation was.

“W-wait!” Luke tried to yell, but his throat wasn’t ready to form words yet.

He was wriggling in the rancor’s grip, trying to pull away from the creature as fast as possible. It grumbled its disapproval and closed its fingers tighter around Luke’s body again. Its thrusts became harder and faster in response, sensing the change in mood. Luke cried out as the rancor slammed inside him again and again, he could feel it crushing his organs while also ripping him open and if it wasn’t for all the cum and saliva he was sure he’d be bleeding by now. 

The rancor’s pumping continued at a brutal pace that had Luke choking every time it slammed into his guts. He continued to struggle, using his hands to push and pull at the strong fingers holding him trying to loosen their grip. The rancor thrust Luke’s body down once more, pushing as deep as it could inside him, and came with a thick gush of cum. Luke gasped and his body seized at the feeling of his insides being flooded. There was so much cum pushing into his body now and the rancor’s huge dick stopped it from leaking out while it continued to pump into him. 

Then, amongst the flood of cum, Luke felt something hard and familiar being forced into him. The lump was round and pushed deeper into him until it slid out of the head and dropped into his stomach. He could immediately feel the weight and size of it forcing his stomach to distend further. The liquid kept coming as Luke felt another lump sliding up the length of the cock. It dropped in beside the first, just as heavy and large, and Luke couldn’t see his own crotch past the mound that his stomach had become. 

It seemed the rancor had finished now because it pulled its massive dick out from Luke’s body, allowing most of the cum to come flooding out of him, and placed him on the ground before stomping back to where it came from. 

Luke lay on the ground watching his stomach rise and fall with every heavy breath he took. The pressure of the eggs inside him pushed against his lungs and stomach uncomfortably and made it difficult to move. He tried to get his legs under him to stand, but it felt like they’d been turned to jelly, and he fell back onto the ground with a thud. 

Seconds later two men entered the cave and were approaching Luke with smug looks on their face. One of them grabbed Luke’s arms and pulled them behind him, folding them against his back and securing them there with what felt like handcuffs. The two men then grabbed him under the arms and hauled him onto his feet. He whined pitifully at how his body ached, and his legs trembled underneath him. 

They pulled him forward and then out through a gated door at the end of the cave. He stumbled up the uneven steps as they pulled him along, not even letting him have the time to try get his feet back under him when he would trip or stumble. Soon they were standing in front of Jabba again, Luke centred in the middle of the room. 

As soon as the two men let go of his arms Luke fell to the ground, his legs still unable to support his weight, knees buckling beneath him. Even if his legs weren’t trembling and useless he doubted he would be able to stand up by himself with his hands locked behind his back and his stomach heavy with eggs. 

He was kneeling in front of Jabba and Leia, who still lay in front of him staring down at Luke with pity and fear in her eyes and a glimmer of rage that Luke knew she felt for all of them now. He couldn’t bear to look at her now, to see her face and know she watched everything that just happened to him. That she watched him get fucked by a giant monster and saw how he was moaning for it like a whore.

Luke felt disgusted with himself, but staring at the pathetic slug creature in front of him he knew where his feelings needed to be aimed. He would make that sack of shit pay for what he’s done, not just to him but to everyone. Jabba looked at him and laughed. Luke scowled at the slug-like alien as it rolled its tongue across its mouth and spat words at him, smiling down at him when he finished. 

“Oh dear...It seems the mighty Jabba suggests you attempt to push the eggs out before they implant inside of you, unless you want to gestate them inside you for the next for the next 16 months before giving birth to two fully grown rancor calves” C3-PO translated to Luke.

Luke’s face scrunched up more in disgust, but he could feel the dread weighing on his chest and he knew that Jabba probably wasn’t lying even if this was just another way to humiliate Luke and strip him of any dignity he had left. Luke felt a twinge in his gut that may have just been paranoia, but he gasped at the feeling before looking down at his stomach. He couldn’t be entirely sure, but it felt like it had grown since he left the pit and the thought of having to remain pregnant with rancor calves urged him to act.

It was extremely difficult to move without the use of his hands, and his legs were still no good, but he tried to lean forward as much as he could over his distended belly to position himself in a way that would make pushing easier. On his knees, leaning forward as much as he could without losing balance, he took a few deep breaths to steady himself before he squeezed his eyes shut and bore down on the eggs as much as he could. 

He felt a burst of cum splatter across the floor when he pushed, and he tried to drown out the scandalous and taunting shouts of the room full of people watching him as he bore down again. Nothing but cum flooded from his abused hole for the first few pushes, but soon he felt the eggs start to shift inside him. They were so deep inside him, packed into his guts as far as the rancor could get them, and it felt like it would take an eternity of pushing to get them out. 

He paused again to catch his breath, panting as he felt his stomach cramp up, then he started pushing again. He could feel the first egg sliding down further, it felt so big inside of him he wasn’t even sure how he was going to push it out yet. Though, he thought, considering the size of the rancor’s dick, this should be comparatively very easy. He groaned through another hard push down, this time feeling the tip of the egg push against his hole.

He bore down as hard as he could and felt the begin egg push through him, spreading him open again. There was a sound of whistling, but he ignored it in favour of pushing again. He whined at the feeling of the egg getting wider the more he pushed. He was still so sensitive that any amount of stretching felt like his skin was on fire and that he was being pulled apart. He felt his eyes wet around the edges at the sharp stabs of pain he felt bearing down again. He groaned through it with a small yelp of pain as he eased up again. 

He felt like the egg must be stuck inside him because no matter how much he pushed there still felt like there was still so much more inside him. It was so large that every time he stopped pushing a little bit of his progress would reverse itself and he had no way to support or help himself in this position. 

He pushed as hard as he could, finally feeling the widest part of the egg stretch through him with a groan that ended as a scream. He gasped for breath as he pushed down more, the egg was pushed tight in his hole, stretching the skin more than Luke could bear. His face was red and sweaty with exertion and his whole body trembled when he stopped pushing. He screamed loud and hard as he felt the egg finally slide out of him with an audible pop. He hunched over his heaving gut to take sobbing breaths, knowing this was only half done. 

“Luke!? Is that you?” a familiar voice called from the crowd, it was shaky and afraid compared to Han’s usual confidence, but Luke would still recognize it anywhere.

“H-Han?” Luke gasped turning to find him. He looked a little dishevelled, but compared to Luke right now he seemed fine. 

“What’s going on!?” Han called out, anger growing in his voice now. “Are you hurt? Jabba! What have you done!?” 

From the way Han’s eyes drifted away from both Luke and Jabba’s forms it seemed like he wasn’t able to see clearly. He must have identified Luke from the sounds of his screams, and the thought made Luke wince that Han knows his screams well enough to identify him from them alone.

Jabba spoke back to Han, seeming to answer his question. Han’s head angled more towards were Jabba sat when he heard his voice, but his eyes still drifted past him. Then his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped as he listened to Jabba’s words. When the slug had finished speaking he huffed in appreciation at the emotions on Han’s face as they quickly moved from shock to pure hatred. 

“You bastard! You’ll pay for this!” Han spat angrily at Jabba, face scrunched in rage and pulling against the alien that held his still bound hands.

Luke still had one last egg to push out, but the sudden arrival of Han had distracted him temporarily. He knew it was only going to be harder now knowing Han would witness this shameful low in his life, but he also didn’t want to drag out his suffering any longer. He clenched his jaw and pushed down again, feeling the second egg that was still stuck deep in him drop suddenly, pressing down into his hips. He gasped when it pushed against his hole, feeling his skin burn in protest.

“Luke!” Han yelled again, responding to the sound of his pain. 

Luke couldn’t respond, and didn’t want to either. He just wanted Han to shut up, so he could pretend that no one was here watching him. He didn’t need that reminder. He was desperate to get the final egg out, so he bore down as hard as he could, barely stopping to breathe until he could feel the widest part stretching him. 

He finally stopped to take several gasping breaths, his chest heaving in effort to fill his lungs. He leaned forward again, pushing down on his round belly with his own body weight and pushed once more. The egg moved forward slowly until it finally came out, followed by another gush of cum. Luke’s yell was cut off by a choking sound as the egg came out, and when it hit the ground his body slumped forward, face hitting the dirty floor. 

His whole body shook as it tried to remember how to breath, but Luke was on the verge of hyperventilating and the tears that had been trapped behind his eyelids were flowing freely down his face and onto the floor. Soft sobs escaped his tight throat between wheezed breaths as he lay collapsed on the ground. 

He wasn’t allowed much respite though, soon the two men from before had returned to haul Luke’s body off the ground and stand him before Jabba again. Han was pushed forward to stand next to him, still being held as well, though Luke wasn’t sure if Han knew he was standing next to him yet. Luke’s feet were barely on the ground, and leaned heavily into the hold of his captives, only because he knew if he tried to stand on his own he’d be face down on the ground again.

Now that he was off the ground though he could look down and see the two eggs and the puddle of cum that surrounded him on the floor. The eggs were so massive he could hardly believe that they were both inside him moments ago. They were over half as long as his forearm and wider than both his fists together, and the shell was an off-white colour with dark yellow speckles along it. 

Jabba’s voice broke his concentration on the eggs, and his eyes snapped up to the real monster in the room. He spoke in his thick, gargled voice and Luke swore if he ever heard that voice again he would go crazy with rage. C3-PO shuffled forward again as the slug finished speaking.

“Oh dear… The illustrious Jabba the Hutt has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately…”

“Good, I hate long waits” Han grumbled out loud.

“You will therefore be taken into the Dune Sea and cast to the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc” C3-PO continued.

“Doesn’t sound so bad” Han interrupted, again.

“In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested...over one thousand years…” 

“…On second thought, let’s pass on that” Han said, and Chewie warbled in agreement, which startled Luke because he hadn’t seen the fuzzball enter the room with Han, but he was now standing beside him. 

Luke forced himself up onto his feet, and while they still shook under his weight they supported him enough to stand mostly unsupported. He looked Jabba right in the eyes, feeling the hate pool in his stomach and his eyes crease in rage. He breathed roughly before opening his mouth.

“This is the last mistake you’ll ever make…” Luke’s voice was dry and rough, which only added to the anger he felt. 

They were quickly shoved through the crowd that was once again shouting at joy of seeing someone suffer, hands groping out to touch them as they passed. Luke hoped that the rest of the plan worked out better than the first part did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end??? I hope you enjoyed it! even if it was kinda nasty! I'd love to hear your opinions on it if you're willing to share! and thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
